


Orbital

by izzydragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Deathfic, Declarations Of Love, Ficlet, M/M, Mild Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzydragon/pseuds/izzydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always thought, among his transcendent knowledge, that it was not gravity that kept the earth turning, but it was in fact down to the existence of a broken, bedraggled man called Dean Winchester, and his brother Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbital

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: _'dean dies in cas' arms'._

Castiel always thought, even among his transcendent knowledge, that it was not gravity that kept the earth turning, but it was in fact down to the existence of a broken, bedraggled man called Dean Winchester, and his brother Sam.

Closing the hell-gates signified an end, Castiel figured. An end to the fighting, the pain. His boys could finally settle down, rest.

He imagined an end: but not like this. Never like this.

He didn’t imagine the moment, when in a last ditch, desperate effort to cling to the dirt of the earthly plane, a Demon - a normal, insignificant creature - would lurch towards the older Winchester.

Nor did he imagine that the demon would succeed, that the bullets would miss, and in his all but useless state, that he would be able to do nothing as the Demon plunged a wavering arm through the torso of the righteous man, squelching in the entrails as they ruptured.

In Sam Winchesters last moments before he died of his wounds, he saw his brother take the last step he would ever take.

It’s the end of the world, and this would be the last thing Dean would see.  
Castiel broke himself forcefully out of his frozen state, vaguely notes the ringing in his ears as he runs to the bleeding man, screaming his name as he goes.  
Dean moaned and clutched at his stomach as blood oozed out of the hole in his torso, barely holding in his internal organs.

"Dean. Dean, I’m here" Castiel whimpered as he sank to the ground, cradling Dean’s head, “you’re going to be fine. I’m here."

The bleeding man gasped a painful, rattling breath, stretching his blood-reddened mouth into a pitiful smirk,

"Hey, there he is", a slow blink, Castiel held his breath, “there’s my angel."  


A choking sob rose in Castiel’s chest, squeezing his lungs and thudding against his heart, forcing, clawing it’s way up his throat, and out of his mouth. Tears burned his eyes and fell and fell and fell.

"You can’t leave, you can’t leave" the words were slurred and rasping out of the angels mouth, “I need you, don’t you understand I need you, Dean?"

Just too late.

A coughing chuckle from his arms sounded, "I know buddy, I know." followed by a shaky nod he supposed was meant to be reassuring.

Castiel closed his eyes, squeezed them shut, willed this to go away, wished for anything, a miracle, a disaster, a flood, a fire. Something, something to make this stop.

The angel inhaled shakily, “Dean, I-"

"Cas, I know. I know, okay?" Tears began to fall from Dean’s eyes, mixing with the blood and sweat, tracking a path down the sides of this face, “and if this isn’t too bad a time-" a cough "- me too, yeah? Me too."

A sardonic laugh burst it’s way out of Castiel’s mouth, “Yes, okay Dean."  


"You take care-" a heaving breath "-of my baby, okay?"

Sobs shook Castiel’s body freely, racking him and twisting his features.  


"But you-" a shaking arm rose to Castiel’s face, cupping his cheek, smudging it with blood. Castiel raised his own hand and held it there "- don’t go forgetting me, you hear?" 

Castiel could barely comprehend the absurdity of the thought.

"Never. Dean, how could I forget you? How can I ever forget you?" Castiel blinks rapidly.

No response.

"Dean? Dean?!" The hand on his face had become heavy in his own, “No, no no no. No!”

Castiel registered the slack face of the man beneath him, eyes locked securely to the angels face, unseeing.

The world stopped turning.

And Castiel screamed. Screamed in his sorrow, his grief, for the brothers, for his boys, his Winchesters. He screamed for his love, his broken heart.

Castiel screamed for Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly: I'm sorry. Secondly: I wrote this before the season ended, so forgive all the inaccuracies about the hell-gate-closing situation. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
